The invention thus relates to cable-stripping pliers of the kind disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,037 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,791 for example.
Such cable-stripping pliers include two clamping jaws that are mounted for pivotal movement in relation to each other and which include two co-acting clamping elements for gripping a cable to be stripped, two legs which are pivotal in relation to each other for pivotally driving the clamping jaws, a cutting unit including two pivotally mounted arms which are spring-biased in a direction away from each other and which have mutually co-acting cutting means at their free ends for cutting through a cable casing to be stripped from the cable, wherein the cutting unit is received between the clamping jaws and adapted for movement therealong, wherein guide means are provided for guiding the cutting unit along the clamping jaws, and wherein a pull rod is connected to the cutting unit, wherein there is further included a mechanism which is connected to the clamping legs, on the one hand, and to the clamping jaws and the pull rod, on the other hand, wherein the mechanism is adapted to initially allow the clamping elements and the cutting unit to engage the cable when closing the clamping jaws, and thereafter, with an essentially retained closure grip, to withdraw the pull rod, and therewith the cutting unit, upon continued closure of the clamping legs, with the cable gripped by the clamping elements.